criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
In The Silent Night
In The Silent Night is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 95th case of the game and the 3rd case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It takes place in Greenland, district of Fario. Plot After the team got informed by beat cop Sandy Bennett that Detective Celine Sage don't answer to her supervisor, Diego and the player went outside to search for her. Following her path of patrol the team approached a marketplace square where the player noticed that someone is laying on the stand. After getting closer they discovered that the someone is actually Herman Pascal, a young grocery store employee. After the player restored a camera Diego and the player both get shocked when they found that the camera belong to Arthur Muir, a killer of Lena Lovato's sister Marzia Hopper. Arthur told the team that he suffered enough in the prison and that he is changed man now, telling them that he even got a new friend, the victim, that he met one morning at the bus stop. After searching the bus stop the team found Celine who was happy to see the player and Diego telling that that someone attacked her and shot an innocent man. Also, after finding her backpack on the crime scene the team flagged and Stella Gibbs as a suspect. After the autopsy, Matilda said that who ever shot the victim is very precise and knows how to handle the weapon. Back to the station, Mia approached the player and asked if it is true that Herman is dead. Diego instantly knew that she knew him so he and the player decided to talk privately with her. She said that the victim was he childhood friend that she didn't saw a long time ago but until yesterday at the running field. After searching the scene the player found the reason so suspect Tamia Turner, a neohuman, as well. the team back to speak to Celine when they found that she had an order to arrest the victim. She said that because of recent heists in people's house she finally found enough to prove his guiltiness but when they tried to find her he slept away. Also, they went back to Stella when Arif's Android assistant Madison Shuttlecock found that she and the victim had a fight. Stella said that Herman wanted to hook up with her but that she keep rejecting him until yesterday when after the reject he hit her. As well, Diego and the player went to speak with Arthur again after the victim mocked him. He said that one night the victim approached him and tried to blackmail him into his shady robbery activities but that he rejected him he decided to mock him because he was the criminal who got caught while the victim never did. Later on, Sandy approached and told the team that Tamia makes some troubles outside the station. The team interrogated her again and found that the victim robbed her house last month. After analyzes of the saliva from the love letter the victim had sent to Mia, Diego and the player went to her desk to speak with her. She said that the victim was her ex and that she just didn't wanted to point anything, thinking that it's not anything important, but she also said that the victim ever since he back from Austin tried to get her back even tho she didn't even wanted that to happen. After last evidence is found the team approached and arrested Celine for the murder. Diego was honored surprised thinking that finally someone uses his method of dealing with suspects but then Celine cut him off telling the player that she killed him by accident. She explained the team that while patrolling her route she noticed him at the marketplace and approached. After she approached, she heard a loud shooting sound before pointing the gun on him and telling him to surrender, but when she wanted to back the gun in the holder a shooting sound was heard again and by affect, she shot him three times before throwing the gun and fleeing the scene. Judge Lawson sentenced her to five years in jail. After getting back from the trial, Stella waited for the team because she said that she has news about Le Papillon. Stella said that she remembered when her late mother told her once, a year ago, about a serial killer that killed a young girl couple of years ago and that she said that after that even she buried her body at today's running field and ever since then their victims were usually from the area around the running field. Diego said that Stella could go with the player and search the place because he had a private business to do. Upon searching the scene, Stella and the player discovered that inside one of the exercise machines is a secret safe that contained a film that the team sent to Arif. After the analyzes Arif told the team that the film contained images of the attack 16-year-old Nicole Turner, sister of Tamia Turner. Stella and the player back to Tamia to question her more and she said that Nicole was attacked by Le Papillon couple of years ago, but that they didn't kill her but that she discovered identity of the serial killer and then they started to threat blackmail her to zip her mouth if she don't want to die for real. Tamia continued and said that after all the threat Nicole starts to suffer emotionally and eventually fled USA for her own good. In the meantime, Mia wanted to talk with the player about the recent events. Mia apologized the player from being a shady during the investigation but that she also wants to apologize to Diego for hiding the secrets from him. Mia said that Diego loves edgy bedroom plays and a lot of food and that she would love if the player could make her the company while she buys the necessary things. They went to the grocery store where Mia picked up a fresh steak to prepare for Diego. After she prepared an awesome dinner, Mia asked the player for anther favor and that favor is that they come to her and ask an eccentric artist and fashion designer Lexandro DeVayte to made her a special outfit. Lexandro was happy to help them but he said that he lost his special suitcase at the bus stop. After the team found it and delivered back to him, Mia was ready to back to Diego and apologize to him. Finishing the all events, the team were happy after recapping what they found about Le Papillon, thinking that they are close to revealing the mystery about them. In that time Chief Loukas approached and said that they should not celebrate until the killer don't be behind bars and said that they should continue to work on the case and to not shot to high before the climax of the investigation. Summary 'Victim' * Herman Pascal (Shot in chest) 'Murder Weapon' * Handgun 'Killer' * Celine Sage Suspects AMuirSFB.png|Arthur Muir CSageSFB.png|Celine Sage SGibbsC3SFB.png|Stella Gibbs MDiazC3SFB.png|Mia Diaz TTurnerSFB.png|Tamia Turner Quasi-Suspect(s) LDeVayteQSFB.png|Lexandro DeVayte DDiazQSFB.png|Diego Diaz Killer's Profile * The Killer smokes. * The Killer knows to handle guns. * The Killer has FilterPix. * The Killer has A- blood type. * The Killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Marketplace Square (Clues: Victim's body, Camera; Victim identified: Herman Pascal) *Examine Camera (Result: A MUIR; New Suspect: Arthur Muir) *Question Arthur how he managed to get out of the prison (Prerequisite: Arthur's name found; New Crime Scene: Bus Stop) *Investigate Bus Stop (Prerequisite: Arthur interrogated; Clues: Trashbag, Backpack; New Suspect: Celine Sage) *Ask Celine what happened after she cut off the call (Prerequisite: Bus Stop searched) *Examine Trashbag (Result: Gloves) *Examine Backpack (Result: Photo album; New Suspect: Stella Gibbs) *Give Stella her backpack back (Prerequisite: Photo album found) *Analyze Gloves (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is a smoker) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer knows to handle guns) *Go to Chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 *See how Mia knows the victim (Profile Updated: Mia knows to handle guns; New Crime Scene: Fario Running Field) *Investigate Fario Running Field (Prerequisite: Mia interrogated; Clues: Sport bag, Mirror, Faded paper) *Examine Sport bag (Result: ID Card; New Suspect: Tamia Turner) *Examine Mirror (Result: Weird message) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Arrest order) *See why Tamia Turner left her sport bag at the crime scene (Prerequisite: ID Card found; Profile Updated: Tamia smokes and knows how to handle guns) *Ask Caline why she wanted to arrest the victim (Prerequisite: Arrest order recovered; Profile Updated: Celine smokes and knows how to handle guns) *Analyze Weird message (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses FilterPix; New Crime Scene: Benches) *Investigate Benches (Prerequisite: Weird message analyzed; Clues: Locked CCTV, Straw basket) *Examine Locked CCTV (Result: CCTV) *Examine Straw basket (Result: Prison picture) *Ask Arthur about the picture the victim sent to him (Prerequisite: Picture found; Profile Updated: Arthur smokes, knows how to handle guns and uses FilterPix) *Analyze CCTV (12:00:00) *Question Stella about her fight with the victim (Prerequisite: CCTV analyzed; Profile Updated: Stella smokes, knows how to handle guns and uses FilterPix) *Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Calm down Tamia (Profiles Updated: Tamia uses FilterPix & Celine uses FilterPix; New Crime Scene: Exercises Machines) *Investigate Exercises Machines (Prerequisite: Tami interrogated; Clues: Mia's purse) *Examine Mia's Purse (Result: Love Letter) *Examine Love Letter (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva (12:00:00) *Question Mia about hiding the important information from you (Prerequisite: Saliva analyzed; Profile Updated: Mia uses FilterPix and smokes; New Crime Scene: Grocery Store) *Investigate Grocery Store (Prerequisite: Mia interrogated; Clues: Bullet shell, Pile of tomatoes) *Examine Bullet Shell (Result: Blood) *Examine Pile of Tomatoes (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Blood (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has A- blood type) *Analyze Fibers (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has brown hair) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Go to the New Crew, New Start (3/6) New Crew, New Start (3/6) *See what news Stella has *Speak to Mia Diaz (Reward: 20 000 coins) *Investigate Fario Running Field (Prerequisite: Stella interrogated; Clues: Exercises machine) *Investigate Grocery Store (Prerequisite: Mia interrogated; Clues: Grocery bag) *Examine Exercises machine (Result: Secret Safe) *Examine Secret safe (Result: Film) *Examine Grocery bag (Result: Steak) *Analyze Film (06:00:00) *Analyze Steak (06:00:00; Reward: Burger) *See why Tamia never reported that her sister was attacked by Le Papillon (Prerequisite: Film analyzed) *See if Lexandro DeVayte want to help you (Prerequisite: Steak analyzed) *Investigate Benches (Prerequisite: Lexandro interrogated; Clues: Suitcase) *Examine Suitcase (Result: L DEVAYTE) *Deliver suitcase back to Lexandro (Prerequisite: Name recovered; Reward: Eccentric hairstyle) *Help Mai to apologize to Diego (Prerequisite: Lexandro interrogated) *Move on to the next crime! Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Greenland